


The Winchester sister

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, This is my first supernatural fanfic, this is why you wear protection, wrap your piggys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: John Winchester has had a few one night stands,the one time he doesn't wear protection is the one time dean and sam have a sister they didn't know about and john never got to meet which means sam and dean have to handle her.Ps no actual smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy

I don't own anything 

It was 2000 in Beecher Illinois around October around 1:00 am and John Winchester left his two son’s at home to go to go find a demon that was talked about around Illinois. He just killed the damn demon and was dying for some beer. He entered a bar that was filled with a few people. He sat and was about to ask the bartender for some whiskey until he saw a young blonde girl with bright blue eyes and freckles with tight tank top and short short’s around the age of college.She was putting some college assignment what looked like away in a binder. John asked the bartender to get him two whisky’s and brought them to the young college woman

“Hey darling mind to have a drink with me” He asked in his scruffy south accent. She smiled and nodded 

“Sure I mean what could happen” He smiled and sat next to her and gave her the whisky 

“What’s your name darling” He asked and took a sip of his whisky

“My names valentina rye but my friends call me val“

“Wow darling what a gorgeous name, I'm John Winchester” He said with a flirty smile,she blushed and took a sip of whisky and asked 

 “So where do you come from, Illinois doesn’t really have that thick a country accent as you do” Valentina asked with her whisky half gone, ‘damn the girl can drink’ john thought impressed that such a beautiful young girl could drink that fast. 

“Well darling I’m just driving by before I leave tomorrow” He said with a smile while he put his hand on the young girl’s knee.Valentina looked down and saw his hand on her knee,she could feel herself getting intoxicated and honestly felt needy for some physical man contact,she smiled and took one last sip of her whisky and grabbed his collar and put her lips on his lips.After a few minutes of making out they separated their lips to catch their breaths

“Want to sneak in my college campus and have some fun there” Valentina asked trying to catch her breath. They snuck into her campus,She needingly took his shirt off as she was just in her bra and short.He took off her pants and threw them off. He was wearing jeans and no shirt as he attacked her neck with kisses. Valentina’s room was filled with loud moans and skin slapping skin. Valentina woke up at 8:30 to find herself alone wearing no clothes and covered with hickies and herself being covered by her bed sheets and her room smelling of sex.

 

  4 weeks later

Valentina was freaking out,she has been puking all the time for weeks now,she was 10x more tired than usual,and she has been having migraines and has even fainted a few times when she was with her friend’s. She was in college and was going to graduate soon so this was the worst time to have something happen and since she was going to college for a nurse degree she understood that her symptoms were either from horrible illness or...pregnancy. After a college class She went to a drug store and bought a pregnancy test and went to her college campus. She asked her 2 friends to be there for her,she explained that she met a man and had a one night stand and might be pregnant . They were all waiting for the test,it said to wait a half hour. While they were waiting they all hugged her and when the timer was up her friend jean went up and saw the test 

“oh val I'm so sorry” she showed her the test that had a positive on it.

“Are you going to abort it” her other friend nya asked 

 “ what no of course not,he/she is not an It he/she is a living baby, every girl I've met that have aborted have cried of regret after” Valentina said with anger that her friend would even ask.

 

It was June 23 2001 and Valentina was in labor,in the hospital screaming bloody murder

“ok miss rye you need to push one last time” she pushed just wanting the pain to go away, she heard a cry,a baby cry.the doctor smiled 

“it's a beautiful baby girl miss rye, would go like to see her” he asked thinking she was going to be glowing with happiness but she wasn't 

“no please I just want her to go to the adoption center” she said looking away from her child

“are you sure,don't you at least want to look at her” the doctor said pushing her child to her while she still refused to look 

“ I said no,she needs a better life than what I can give her,if I see her I will fall in love with her more just please take her away before I change my mind” she said with tears.

 

It was 2009 and Amanda cayce was 8 years old,blonde with bright blue eyes and freckles. She running with her 10 year old “brother” James in the forest playing hide n seek in the night. She saw a bush with berries on them and ran to them. She was about to eat one when her brother stopped her 

“ Amanda you can't eat those,they are poisonous” he said trying to explain to her

“ but James I'm hungry” she whined

“then let's go see if dinner is ready” They leave to go home to their mom going through a cornfield.Amanda felt like she was being watched and so did her “brother”. Jame’s took her hand and pulled her closer to him in case his being watched was right. Amanda felt something breathing on her neck then she screamed as she was pulled by her foot and dragged.Her “brother” screamed her name and ran to her chasing her and the thing that was pulling her. She was stopped being dragged and was just laying on the ground with the beast on top of her smelling her. The thing growled “Winchester”.Amanda was scared and confused,Why did the beast say Winchester. The beast turned and Amanda heard footsteps of other men.The beats ran off leaving the young frightened girl. Her “brother” james ran to her and made sure she was ok and they walked home not saying anything,trying to understand what just happened.

 

It was november in 2011 and Amanda was 10 years old sitting her parents.She was curious why her parents called her alone to talk to her. Her mom put her hand on Amanda’s shoulder 

“Amanda you understand that we love you and would do anything for you right” her mom said trying to break something to her 

“Well yeah of course, um are you two ok” Amanda said kinda scared on what’s going on “Amanda *sigh* we aren’t your...parents” Her dad said with a sad face. Amanda was shocked

“WHAT...are you saying that I’m...adopted” They both nodded and hugged her.

 

It was 2017 and school was over for the summer and Amanda was 16 and she got her license. She found out her parents name from her birth certificate.Her parent’s names were Valentine rye and John Winchester. She was shocked of her dad’s last name,it was what that monster growled at her. She found a lot about her father being part of a conspiracy but not much else,but found a lot with some two guys named sam and dean winchester or something and found enough about her mom. She was able to find that she was a nurse and where she lived and found a picture of her and Amanda couldn't believe how much she looks like her mom,she was able to find out that she lived in michigan was married a Zeke bultema and had two other kids,a 8 year old boy and a 6 year old girl.To be honest Amanda was really sad,her mom looked so happy in the picture with her family.Would she be upset if she saw her. Amanda was able to convince her adopted parents to let her travel to meet her real parents. Amanda was going to find her mom first and find sam and dean winchester and ask if they new where john winchester was and hopefully they knew. After a few hours of driving with her babe(thats what she calls her car) Her car was a 1963 Corvette StingRay and she worked with everything she got to get her babe,she was able to buy it from her adopted grandpa and she never let a crumb of dirt or food touch her car.After driving for hours,she finally got to her mom’s house. It was in the suburbs and it was pretty nice and large for a suburbs house. Amanda slowly walked up to the house and hesitated to knock.She knocked and waited with anxiety.A 8 year old boy with blonde hair and green eyes opened the door

“Who are you” He asked curiously with a smile on his face 

“Um hi I was wondering if your mom was here” Amanda asked praying that her mom is here so she didn’t have to wait for her so she could finally meet her. The little boy nodded 

“yeah, come inside she is just making cookies you can have some if you want” Amanda couldn’t believe how innocent that child was as she entered the house following the little boy 

“Asher who was it” a sweet lady’s voice asked,oh so that’s his name. Asher and Amanda entered the kitchen and Amanda saw the older replica of her putting cookies on a cookie tray not noticing her in the room 

“Mom it’s some girl that asked to see you” Her mom looked up and froze,wait did she recognize me, no that can’t be I mean a lot of people have someone similar looking Amanda thought with nervousness. A 6 year old brown haired girl with blue eyes and freckles that looked like a young brown haired replica of her skipped between Asher and her and sat looking at the cookies 

“Asher I told you to stop letting strangers in” Her mom said finally,Amanda regained her breath after realizing that she held her breath for too long

“So sweety what do you need to see me for” Her mom asked completely unaware about what answer she was going to get “Um actually can we talk somewhere else like in the tv room or anywhere” Amanda asked not wanting her related brother and sister 

“Sure”.They walked to the living room and Amanda nervously fidgeted with her hand’s 

“Um I...ok so this is hard to say but...I’m your daughter” Amanda said looking into her mom’s eye’s. Valentine froze with her eyes not blinking for a few seconds,She hugged Amanda and Amanda could feel tears falling into her shirt 

“oh gosh I should have known you would want to see me,you are as curious as I am,I’m so sorry I just wanted you to have a better home than what I could give you” she says crying when a brown haired man with green eyes man with a business suit walks in and sees his wife crying and hugging a random girl that looked just like her

“Asher take jewel outside,mommy and daddy have to talk to this young girl” Valentina said with tears still falling down her face, the two kids went outside with worried faces as they left.The man still had no idea what was going on,he walked slowly to his wife 

“Val, who is this whats going on” he said clearly confused 

“Zeke do you remember that I...had a child before I met you and I sent her to the adoption center” she asked trying to control her tears. Zeke nodded and after a few seconds his eyes grew 

“Is...is this her” he asked his wife, she nodded and finally stopped hugging the blonde. After a few hours of talking they came to an agreement, Amanda would stay with her adopted parents after she traveled for the summer but her real family would still go to special events(Val and Zeke both offered her to stay with them but she loved her adopted family and knew they were scared that she would leave them for her real family and would never want to forget them), and they would wait to tell Val’s two other kids that Amanda is their older half sister until they were older. 

“This is a um...hard question to ask but...who is my dad and how did you get together” Amanda asked while she was on the couch with Val and z\Zeke on the other three seated couch,Val looked away regretfully and zeke put his hand on her shoulder 

“Amanda your dad and me met when I was in college, i was at a bar and finished a college essay when he offered me a drink and after talking for awhile and we ended up having a one night stand, and after a few weeks I realized I was pregnant with you, his name was john Winchester” Val explained to her daughter.

 

After a few hours later Amanda hugged her mom and left to find the closest she could find to where her dad was,Dean and sam winchester, They were last seen at colorado in a hotel. After hours of driving singing to rock, eating hamburgers and PIE, and cleaning babe she finally got there. They went to a new hotel then the one she heard about when she left her mom's house but it was a few hours away and she didn’t traveled that far for nothing.She finally got to the hotel,she went to one of the worker’s and asked for the winchester’s room number and she was givin it,Amanda couldn’t believe how easy the lady gave her the room number honestly she was hoping for better security. ‘Room 22’ ‘room 22’ she kept repeating in her mind until she got to the room,she took a deep breath and knocked,she was able to hear two in the room talking then she could see someone look through the window of their room then a tall man with long brown hair and brown eyes opened the door and looked really confused on why a 16 year old blonde haired girl was at his brother and his room, She smiled and Sam couldn’t help but think she looks familiar

“Um Hi i’m Amanda, Do you know a John Winchester” she asked as a more muscled man with dirty blonde hair and green eyed man was behind him. The tall man looked still confused and concerned and turned to look at his brother for if they should lie or not. His brother nodded approval for Sam to tell the young girl the truth. Sam turned back to the girl

“Yeah, why ask” he asked 

“Well, I was wondering if you could tell me where he is, you see I...ok so um.. I’m his daughter” Sam and dean eyes grew,sam looked around to see if anyone else was there and grabbed Amanda’s wrist,she gasped from surprise.  When she was inside dean grabbed both of her arms and said in a ruff intimidating voice 

“What did you say” Amanda was hardly ever scared even as the man held her down like this

“I said John Winchester is my blood dad alright now chill, you guys are acting like I said Hitler is my dad or something” Amanda said in a sassy tone while getting dean's arms off her arms. The Winchester boys were in shock that this girl actually claimed to be their half sister basically 

“No that can’t be,My dad didn’t sleep with other women often” Sam said moving his brother 

“well apparently one of the times that weren’t often he forgot a condom and got a college girl pregnant” She said mad that they didn’t believe her. Sam and dean turned to talk to each other. *Whisper* (Dean)D- “This can’t be I mean she doesn’t even look like him” (Sam)S-”She does have dad’s ears and head shape and his attitude when he was young  and she has his smile and this isn’t the first one night stand dad had” D-”Fine lets just get castiel over here and he could tell if she is telling the truth”. The two boys turned to the girl and sam said “well if you are telling the truth then you wouldn’t mind our friend seeing if you're lying”  “Fine”. Dean prayed to castiel and after a minutes he should up

“Hello” castiel appeared behind dean

“Cas stop doing that can’t you just appear at the door” Dean said after being scared 

“Wait how did he do that” Dean and Sam ignored her “Cas we need you to tell us if this girl is really our sister” dean commanded castiel as usual,castiel nodded and walked to her,Amanda took a couple steps back confused on what this man was doing she was stopped by a wall as castiel put one of his fingers on her head.After a few seconds castiel turned to dean and sam

“This girl is your half sister”


	2. Crowley

I don’t own anything

“No that isn’t possible Cas,check again” Dean shouted in denial, Castiel shook his head.  
“Dean I’m not wrong she is your sister” Castiel said to Dean, Amanda was getting annoyed by this. She took out her birth certificate she got from the adoption center.  
“ Here this should prove it” She gave her birth certificate to Dean.Dean and Sam read it more then 20 times.  
“This could easily be fake” Dean said still denying her claim. Amanda looked at him like he was an idiot. Sam pulled dean to the side to talk to him. Amanda and Castiel were alone together just not saying anything for a few seconds.  
“Hi,...so did you fall from heaven” Amanda said trying to flirt with him,Castiel looked at her awkwardly.  
“Hello and technically I did fall from heaven but it was more teleported from heaven ” Castiel said not really getting that she was flirting with him. Amanda backed away from Castiel thinking he was insane.

Sam and Dean had no idea what to do.They researched her and everything was great. She was a A to B student,she was adopted,she had no teacher’s say bad things or odd things about her. They both had to accept it,they had a sister they never knew about until now. Dean and Sam went to the young girl.  
“Ok so everything adds up, so you need to know...Dad is dead” Sam said calmly and sadly. Amanda was a bit shocked and sad but hey now she has more brothers.  
“Oh well, at least I met you guys...can I stay with you guys for a few days,I’m tired of sleeping in my car” Amanda said giving the puppy dog eyes. Dean angrily looked at Amanda just as dean was about to speak The king of hell itself appeared.   
“Hello boys..and hello little lamb aren’t you a pretty little thing” Crowley said in a flirty way to Amanda while checking her out. Amanda cringed and stepped backwards  
“Ok one I’m 16 and two what the heck how did he just a appear like that” She said in a sassy way wanting an explanation,Sam looked at Amanda and honestly he could see the resemblance between her and his..well their Father.She had his strong chin and nose and especially had his attitude when he was young and had exactly the same angry look that dean and his father shared. This girl really was their sister. He had to get her away from Crowley,Crowley’s eyes were full of lust.Yeah he just got a sister and he was not letting Crowley try taking her.  
“Crowley get outa here” Sam said with a protective look even Dean was giving him that look. Crowley had a feeling this wasn’t a good time.  
“See you later moose and squirrel and I’ll certainly see you little lamb” and with that he left. Amanda looked at Sam then turned to Dean then back to Sam then back to Dean.  
“What the hell just happened” Amanda said in confusion,Sam and Dean sighed  
“You might need to take a seat” Sam said 

(An hour later)   
“So dad gave up his life for you” Amanda asked trying to figure everything out,Dean nodded   
“And there are demons and monsters and angels”  
“We know this sounds crazy but you have to believe us”Dean said   
“I just saw a short creepy man just appear then just disappear, I’m not stupid,that was real”  
Sam and Dean just stared at her in shock  
“.....So..can I stay here or not just answer the stupid question” Amanda said tired of them just staring   
“Well now that crowley saw yeah,yes you can ps we are going to have to train you since crowley will be curious of you and find out we..are related and tell others about you” Dean said in anger  
“Stop being a Dick, we are siblings deal with it,you now have a sister who is going to cockblock you so we don’t have a woman abort/kill her kid because of you” Amanda said wanting Dean to stop being a jerk.  
“Amanda, Dean stop ok,we need to calm down maybe... we could try to see if we have anything in common” Sam said wanting his siblings to stop but not really knowing what to do.

After a few seconds of silence Dean was the first to speak  
“If you don’t like pie get out”  
“Awesome because I love pie”  
“Well I eat pie in 5.15 seconds”  
“Thats nothing, I can eat a slice in 4.30” Sam knew Dean and Amanda were not going to stop,Castiel walked next to Sam and said  
“Why are they fighting about pie” Sam sighed and put his hand on his head  
“Because they are Winchester”

After a few more hours of Dean and Amanda fighting over stupid things they decided to get dinner. Dean grabbed his keys when Amanda stopped him  
“Yeah no,we are taking my car” she said with a commanding face that Dean and Sam knew far too well, Their dad had the exact same face when he ordered them to do something.  
“Are you even old enough to drive short stack”  
“Ahhhh I already have a nickname that's cute but seriously I’m driving, and I’m 16 not 10 you idiot”  
“ Ok miss Bossy but if your car is a wreck we take my car” Dean said, Amanda smiled  
“Believe me your car will look like trash next to my babe”  
“Babe?” Dean,Sam,and Castiel said in unision   
“Yeah my car, I call it babe ok” They went outside and were surprised to see a 1963 Corvette StingRay. They had shocked looks on their faces from not expecting such a nice car, Amanda laughed and went in the front seat of the car. She rolled the window down with a big smile on her face  
“Come on Three Stooges let’s go”  
“Nice car,how did you get it” dean asked while admiring the car  
“ hey don't touch my car ok stud now get it” Sam was a little freaked out on how much this girl acted like a female Dean. Sam knew Dean wouldn’t trust Amanda until he got to know her,Sam was a little suspicious but felt like he could trust her enough.  
They got into the car, Amanda was driving,Sam was shotgun,Dan was in the Back and Castiel in the back. Dean was upset but loved her car of course he would never admit it.  
“If you are taking us to a salad place because you are on a diet I want nothing to do with that,I’ll be walking to get a hamburger” Dean said while just looking out the window,Amanda angrily looked at Dean  
“I don’t do diets like every other white,I run so I don’t need diets and I could just eat hamburgers and pizza and pie and cookies you sexist pig”.After a few seconds Dean said   
“ Bossy”  
“Dick” Amanda said with a smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please write comment and kudos


	3. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally accepts having a sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything   
> ENJOY

I don’t own anything

Amanda,Dean,Sam, and castiel were eating at a dinner. They all were eating burgers that they ordered,castiel didn't order anything . Dean looked cautiously at Amanda still not accepting her.  
“So can you train me to hunt monsters or demons or whatever” Dean and Sam froze, castiel just stared out the window.  
“ hell no” Dean said in anger, Sam knew Dean was being stubborn,Dean was just being protective over Amanda. They were both scared she would end up like...Adam. She was just a kid,16 she is still young.   
“ Come on,let me help. I want to hang with my bro’s” she fluttered her eyes and have them a puppy dog eyes.   
“No Amanda, you are going to leave in a few days,that's what you said right”  
“Well yeah but if what you said about that Crowley guy was true I feel like he will be wanting to see me more and what if he finds out I'm your sister”  
“ I still don't trust you ok, so for now you aren't my sister or even my half sister” Sam knew Dean wasn't going to believe until evidence was brought.   
“Amanda when was your birthday”  
“June 23 2001”   
“Castiel when would have Amanda been conceived”Sam asked castiel, castiel looked at Amanda then looked at Sam   
“ October 15,2000” (I updated the first chapter to say October)  
“Dean dad was gone that week and I remember dad being really happy when he came back, he mentioned sleeping with a young college girl to bobby when he got back from that trip” Sam said, he believed Amanda was their half sister,she didn’t look untrustworthy but then again most who betrayed them have look more innocent.  
“Sam..I..can you take my side for once”  
“Yeah when your right and on this you aren’t”  
“Sam..Car now” Dean said, Amanda huffed  
“My ‘car’ is not just a car, she has a name”  
“Whatever fine Sam meet at babe now” Dean and Sam left Amanda and Castiel at the table. Amanda moves to Castiel and sits next to him.  
“So are dating anyone because if you aren’t I could change that”Amanda said fluttering her eyes and trying to show a little more skin

(with Sam and Dean)  
“Sam she isn’t our sister”  
“Yes she is Dean, look I’ll look her up again. Amanda Cayce,Born June 23, Adopted, grade A student, Teachers say she is a wonderful student,she played in a lot of school musicals and was the main character in a few,and age 16. There is no evidence saying she is a demon or anything but human and Cass has said she is our sister” Sam said trying to get Dean to admit he is right.  
“Sammy..do you..think she will end up like Adam” Dean asked still kinda worried, he admits it,he has a sister. He never even thought about having a sister, having a girl in baby putting makeup on and complaining about her time of the month and her complaining of how fat she was. A sister sounded like a nightmare but she wasn’t like every other girl he picked up from the bar. She acted like she didn’t care about what she looked like and how others thought of her. He didn’t want to admit it but he already felt connected to her and felt protective over her.  
“I don’t know Dean but we can admit that she definitely doesn’t act like Adam.Maybe we shouldn’t mention Adam, she already found out that her sperm dad was dead,what will she think when she finds out she has a half brother in Hell with lucifer and micheal”  
“Well maybe she will not want to hunt with us if she finds out” Dean said thinking of if they should tell her,he didn’t want Amanda getting hurt or worse. What if she gave her life for them or they got her killed. He couldn’t handle another Family member die because of them.  
“ I think she will want to get him out and won’t believe us that we have been looking how to for a long time. She could get hurt trying to get him out”Sam said to Dean, Sam could see she was stubborn and cared about her family even if she never met them. She didn’t know anything about killing vampires,demon,or witches and it’s most likely she will go to anyone to get people she cared about that includes monsters.  
They went inside the dinner to find Amanda sitting way too close to Castiel. Castiel looked uncomfortable as Amanda had her hand on his leg talking to him.  
“The hell Amanda, we are gone for like 5 minutes and already you are flirting and Cass..stay away from her she is too young to date boys” Dean said in anger, when he spoke to Castiel he looked him directly in his eyes. Amanda rolled her eyes and sat farther away from Castiel.  
“Dean you aren’t my dad,I’m 16 I can flirt with any boy I want heck I can kiss any boy I want, and it isn’t Cass’s fault I was the one to flirt with him,he didn’t touch me in any way” She said with sass in her voice.  
“You aren’t allowed to date”Dean said   
“Fine, if I can’t date then I need a way to protect myself so I need you to train me to hunt”  
“...Amanda you need to promise us when we finish training you,that you take this serious. Many die from hunting, many have died for us, this is pretty much a non stop job” Sam said, he could see she had the potential and was smart enough to be a hunter   
“I promise to take this serious”  
“Ok we can start training you” Sam said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and like


End file.
